OSS1E2 Washington BC
Plot A crowd is gathered around a burning building, inside which a mother and her son are trapped. Suddenly, Heatblast appears. He absorbs the flames and cuts through the wall, creating a safe passage and rescuing the two. He notices that the boy has gold Sumo Slammer cards, which he covets, and is told that they are inside cereal boxes. Gwen and Max drive up in the Rustbucket and tell Heatblast that there has been a robbery and that the thieves are escaping. The Rustbucket pursues the thieves. Heatblast destroys their car and captures them, turning back into Ben in the process. The thieves no longer feel intimidated by Ben and grab their loot; however, the police arrive, arresting them. Meanwhile, a landlord knocks on the door of his property. Going inside, he finds many animals in cages. He asks Dr. Animo, the occupant, for back rent, but Animo ejects him. He tells Animo that he'll be ejected unless he pays, but Animo puts on his Transmodulator and mutates a nearby frog. The frog eats the landlord and spits him out. Animo yells that he needs components, and sees a commercial for a new mega-mart. Ben, Gwen, and Max are there, and Ben, spying Sumo Smacks cereal, enters the cereal aisle. Noticing that Ben is missing, Gwen goes to the cereal section, and sees that Grey Matter, a tiny and super-smart alien, has torn up all of the boxes looking for gold cards. A worker from the store yells at Gwen, thinking that she did it, and makes her pay for it. Dr. Animo bursts into the store and starts stealing components. Ben tries to stop him, but the watch is timed out. Security guards tell Animo to stop, but he easily avoids them. Going to the pets section, Animo mutates a hamster and bird. Animo proclaims his genius and that nothing can stop him. He then sets his hamster after the gang. Ben rides a scooter and the hamster chases him. Riding across several aisles, he knocks them down onto the hamster. Animo says that Ben cannot stops him and then escapes on his bird. A worker offers Ben a reward for saving the store, but Max takes him away before he can claim it. In the Rustbucket, Max reminisces about his plumbing days, causing Gwen to question what he did, while Ben pouts that he didn't get anything. Gwen researches Dr. Animo's background and discovers that he went crazy after not winning an award. Ben deduces that Animo is going to the Natural History Museum, and they find Animo there. Animo claims that he can reanimate dormant cells, and does so to a woolly mammoth. Ben turns into Four Arms, a muscular, four-armed humanoid. Four Arms attacks the woolly mammoth, and Animo's bird attacks Gwen and Max. Gwen drives it off with a pole. Animo reanimates a T-Rex. Meanwhile, Four Arms is losing to the mammoth until he grabs it by the trunk, spins it around, and throws it across the room, and throws up from dizziness. Animo escapes on his T-Rex, and the bird kidnaps Gwen. Four Arms leaps after it, but turns back into Ben and falls off. Max pulls up in the Rustbucket and Ben gets in. Meanwhile, Animo is terrorizing Washington, D.C. on his T-Rex. The bird brings Gwen to the Washington Monument. Gwen tries to call Max, but drops her phone. The bird leaves Gwen on the monument, and Ben turns into Stinkfly, a green insect, and flies after Gwen. Gwen falls, but Stinkfly catches her. The bird attacks them, and Stinkfly leads it through the sky. Stinkfly leaves Gwen in the monument with Max and knocks down the bird. Max tells Stinkfly to go after Animo. Dr. Kelly is showing off his award when Animo, on a T-Rex, bursts in and demands the award. Stinkfly enters and attacks the T-Rex; however, he is distracted by a Sumo Slammer Card. Before he can grab the card, he has to save Dr. Kelly from being eaten by the T-Rex. Animo attacks Stinkfly, but Stinkfly fights back, blasting the T-Rex with slime. In the process, the award and Transmodulator are destroyed, leaving the T-Rex a skeleton and devolving the other animals. Animo is arrested, screaming for the award the whole way. Ben notices a parallel between Animo and himself, and shows off the Transmodulator, his trophy. Impact *Ben transforms into Grey Matter, Four Arms, and Stinkfly for the first time *Ben fights Dr. Animo for the first time Grey Matter.PNG|Grey Matter|link=Grey Matter Four Arms.PNG|Four Arms|link=Four Arms Stinkfly.PNG|Stinkfly|link=Stinkfly Characters Characters *Boy *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Police Officers *Animo's Landlord *Store Worker *Security Guards *Dr. Kelly Villains *Robbers *Dr. Animo *Animo's Frog *Animo's Hamster *Animo's Bird *Animo's Mammoth *Animo's T-Rex Aliens *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Alien Debuts